Today's not Such a Bad Day to Die
by Sabina.Soprano
Summary: When Karma woke up, he knew he was going to die today. So what do you do when you know your time is almost up? Karma makes a phone call. Karmagisa if you squint. Karushuu if you use a microscope. Rated T for language.


Karma was going to die today.

If asked to explain it, he wouldn't have been able to. It was just a hunch. A feeling.

But Karma had never been wrong before.

Karma knew he was a likely target. A bureaucrat moving up the ranks at a speed that nearly rivaled Koro-sensei's. Any rivaling person in their right mind would want him dead.

So in all honesty, Karma wasn't surprised. He knew the risks of being a member of the government. And it had been one heck of a wild ride so far.

But people don't go to amusement parks for nothing. And Karma had loved every minute of that wild ride.

It was almost refreshing. Knowing the day of your death. Being able to say goodbyes to your loved ones and attempting to impart a bit of wisdom into the world before your flame was snuffed out.

The bureaucrat blinked a few times. _Well, better start my last day on this earth._

The redhead rolled out of bed and proceeded in an attempt to make himself presentable. His hair had become easier to manage since reaching adulthood, but that didn't mean it had become easy to manage by any means.

After finishing his morning routine, Karma found himself in his kitchen in the process of making a cup of coffee. He grabbed his phone, checking the time. A smirk creeped onto his face when he saw that he was ahead of schedule and didn't have to be out of his apartment for another 15 minutes.

Perfect. Now time to make some calls.

While sipping his coffee (and burning his tongue in the process), Karma scrolled through his contacts. _Who do I care about enough to call before I die?_

The red-head's thumb lingered over his mother's number for a moment before continuing to scroll. He couldn't even remember the last time he had talked to her, let alone even seen her in person. Oh wait, he could.

A memory of his 20th birthday darted across Karma's eyes. His mother had called to say that since he was now a legal adult, Karma had to use his own money to live off of. That was it. The call hadn't even lasted a minute.

 _She doesn't care. Nothing I ever did was enough anyways._

Who else was there? Asano? The strawberry blonde had proved himself as a formidable ally in middle and high school, but they hadn't talked since. Karma occasionally saw him on the news, but that was it.

Ah fuck it. You only live once, and Karma was going to die today anyways. He didn't feel liking calling the other boy though, so Karma opened his messages and shot the overachiever a quick text.

Karma: _Hey, I'm going to die today. Thanks for keeping middle and high school from being as boring as hell._

And as an afterthought, he added.

Karma: _I'm not committing suicide. I just have a feeling. See you in the afterlife after you're assassinated for taking over the world. ;)_

Well that was that. Who's next?

Karma wasn't exactly friendly with people, so besides some work acquaintances, the only other numbers he had in his phone were the 3-E class members.

And out of those people, the only one he had really kept in touch with after junior high was Nagisa.

Nagisa.

Usually thinking of the blue-haired midget gave Karma a warm feeling, but today a shiver went down his spine instead.

Ignoring the strange feeling, Karma pressed the call button and drummed his fingers against the counter while he waited for his friend to pick up.

"Karma?" Nagisa's voice came through the phone with a hint of surprise. "Um not that I mind, but why are you calling me this early in the morning?"

"Oh sorry." The redhead laughed nervously. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, no you didn't!" Nagisa assured him, and he wasn't lying to make Karma feel better. Karma had called Nagisa before when he had just woken up, and Nagisa had sounded like he was knocking on Death's door. No, this time Nagisa had definitely been awake before Karma had called him. "Um again, why are you calling?" The bluenette continued.

"Well I don't exactly know how to put this, but I'm going to die today."

A pause.

"Wait, hold on what? Karma, don't tell me… I'm coming over there right now!"

"Nagisa, calm down. I'm not committing suicide. I promise. It's just a feeling. Like I'll be assassinated at work or something."

Nagisa was silent for a moment, probably thinking about Karma's words. "So what are you going to do about it?" He finally responded. "If you think you're going to be assassinated, are you going to put up extra security measures or something?"

"Nah." Karma smiled. "I've accepted my fate. I've lived a good life, and I'm not in the mood for evading death right now. After all, it is just the next adventure after life, right?"

"I guess…" Came the tentative response. Nagisa spoke so softly that Karma almost missed his reply.

"But I didn't just want to leave you hanging, Nagi. That's what this call is for. You've been a good friend, and I'll miss you."

Karma could practically see Nagisa's sad smile as he replied, "Yeah, I'll miss you too, Karma."

"Hey, do me one last favor?" Karma asked. "Can you tell the rest of E-Class thanks for an unforgettable 3rd year of junior high?"

"Y-yeah I can do that." Nagisa said.

"Perfect, thanks Nagisa." Karma replied.

"No problem." Karma was just about to hang up when Nagisa spoke up again, "Oh and Karma? Tell Koro-sensei hello for me."

Click. Nagisa had hung up.

Ignoring the single tear rolling down his cheek, Karma stood up, grabbed a granola bar, and left his apartment for the last time, allowing himself to steal only one more glance before heading to work.

He didn't realize it at the time, but he was too distracted to notice how Nagisa was a bit off during the phone call.

Karma felt his heartbeat speed up as he walked into his office. He wasn't scared of his death. The redhead had accepted that fact. But he was still scared of the anticipation. Of when he was going to die. Of whether or not he should be scared for his life right now.

He had to stick to his schedule though. Didn't want to make things harder for the assassin now, did he?

So Karma sat down at his desk, and turned on his computer. Completely ignoring his actual work that would start to pile up if he didn't complete it (not that that mattered since he was going to die), he opened a new Word document and started typing.

The bureaucrat wrote about his ideas for the future of Japan's government. He wrote about things he had discovered in his life that he found important. Some were more serious topics. Some were things like the perfect ratio between wasabi and mustard for the ultimate kick. Even though he had already told Nagisa to pass along a message, Karma wrote a letter to E-Class. And then his final task.

A letter to Nagisa.

There was so much Karma would have liked to say during the phone call, but he knew he would never be able to get through it all. He had to tell Nagisa about how much he appreciated their friendship. The bluenette was probably the only true friend Karma had ever had. He needed to give enough encouragement to keep Nagisa's self-esteem up for a lifetime since he wouldn't be there to do it himself. He needed to thank Nagisa. Thank him for always being there, for always accepting Karma for who he was.

Now Karma's life was flashing before his eyes. He could see bits and pieces of memories. Meeting Nagisa. The entirety of his 3rd year of junior high. Kicking Asano's ass in high school. Acing college and becoming known world-wide.

Another tear rolled down his cheek, and Karma quickly wiped it away as he saved the document, but left it open, so whoever found his body would see it.

A shiver went down Karma's spine again, and suddenly it felt like the world had stopped. It took Karma a moment to realize it was only his heartbeat returning to a normal pace. Which meant the anticipation was over. The assassin was here.

A snake was around his neck in an instant. Karma couldn't breathe, but he didn't struggle. His life was ending, but he wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

As the world turned black, he caught sight of a smile. The smile.

As he closed his eyes for the final time, Karma returned the smile.

The snake disappeared. The smile disappeared. And all that was left was a man. A friend.

"Goodbye, Karma." He whispered, before he was gone, as swiftly as he had come.

When he received a certain letter, a few days later, he finally allowed for the tears to flow.

Fin.

Hey so if you don't count that one Percy Jackson fic from 2 years ago, then this is my first fic. Feedback is accepted and encouraged. Thanks for reading!


End file.
